


Prophetic Wagers

by Angearia



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble is for <a href="http://beer-good-foamy.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://beer-good-foamy.livejournal.com/"><b>beer_good_foamy</b></a>  who wanted "Sahjahn.  Anything with Sahjahn."  I'll admit I was stumped and had to go back and rewatch some of AtS Season 3 to get a feel for his character.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prophetic Wagers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beer_good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/gifts).



> This drabble is for [](http://beer-good-foamy.livejournal.com/profile)[**beer_good_foamy**](http://beer-good-foamy.livejournal.com/) who wanted "Sahjahn. Anything with Sahjahn." I'll admit I was stumped and had to go back and rewatch some of AtS Season 3 to get a feel for his character.

For a demon with the power to dance through dimensions and bend time to his will, Sahjahn preferred simple pleasures.  Like sports.  More specifically, _betting_ on sports.  Nothing gets the (what passes for) blood pumping like a friendly wager.

He keeps record of all his bets from the first Greek Olympics to the modern American escapades.  Less violent than the Old World’s games, but still just as lively.  And if he happens to tinker with his talents to push a ball here or change the trajectory of the wind by sending it to a hell dimension there – well, all’s fair.


End file.
